Prank and Punishment
by MagicSparks
Summary: Harry and Ron are tired of Malfoy's pranks, and they decide to spy on him to get to know his weak spot. But what will happen when they find out what, or more specifically, WHO she is? DRAMIONE Rated T to be safe.
1. Hair soft as silk

**Author's note READ IT! YES! I MEAN YOUY!: Hi everyone! So this fic is an "eight year" fic where Harry and the gang go back to Hogwarts to retake their seventh year… And this is also some strange alternative universe where no one is dead. YAY! WARNING: May contain som OOC:ness… TEHEEE ^.^**

**ENJOY! **

**PRANK AND PUNISHMENT**

**CHAPTER 1: Hair soft as silk and eyes like melted chocolate…**

Harry Potter was in rage. You could practically see the steam pouring out of his ears as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts. Frightened first years ran away in panic, while the older students just kept themselves out of his path. His best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, walked closely behind him trying to keep up with his furious pace. Ron looked like a tomato with his face almost as read as his hair and Hermione wore a slightly worried and nervous expression.

The trio arrived to the portrait of the Fat Lady and Harry barked the password. The somewhat overweight woman looked offended at his rude manners, but kept quiet. She knew better than to mess with an enraged Gryffindor.

When let in, Harry, Ron and Hermione sated themselves on one of the many red couches in front of the crackling fireplace. After looking at both his friends and making sure they were listening, Harry began his rant.

"I can't believe he did it! _Again!" _The common room emptied rapidly.

"Seriously! The Slytherins are going to laugh at me for _weeks!_ It's all HIS fault! That stupid FERRET!" Hermione and Ron looked at each other, eyes wide. Sure, Harry could be mad sometimes, but he usually wasn't one to start calling his enemies names. Usually that was Rons task.

"I mean, really, he should be grateful we saved his stupid ass last year! YEAH! He should thank us, not prank us!"

The reason of Harrys fury had indeed been a prank, preformed by non other than Draco Malfoy. After their potions lesson with the Slytherins, Draco had sneaked up behind Harry, dressed in a black robe that made him look pretty much like a dementor. Harry had turned around, and thinking there was a real dementor behind him, he had impulsively cast a patronus. The Slytherins had howled with laughter.

To make things worse, Snape had seen the entire deal and he took 50 points from Gryffindor for "purposely hexing another student". Sometimes Harry cursed the invention of Honey Badger Anti-Venom.

"And what really annoys me; he has been doing these things ever since we came to Hogwarts again! Remember the spider in your clothes, Ron?" The red haired boy shuddered at the memory.

"And he has called Hermione the m-word countless times!"

Hermione eyed Harry carefully and then spoke up.

"Harry, there's nothing we can do about his childishness. Just remember… You're above all that. Just ignore him. He will grow up soon enough."

Ron looked at the brown-eyed girl with a frown.

"But 'Mione, we can't just let him walk all over us! We have to show him his place!"

Harry nodded in agreement.

"I know Ron, but we have to come up with something to fight him with! Like a weakness or something. It's not fair that he knows all of our worst fears while we know nothing about him! If we only knew…" Harry trailed of and looked intensely at the wall above the fireplace. There was a twinkle in his eyes and a mischievous grin suddenly started to appear on his face. Hermione looked at Ron. She knew that look far too well. "Oh, no" she whispered "I think he has an idea…"

A few hours later, after curfew, Harry and Ron walked down to the dungeons hidden under Harrys always dependable invisibility cloak. The idea had been quite simple, found the Slytherin common room and spy on Malfoy until he reveals something embarrassing they could use against him. Hermione had bluntly refused to come.

"_But 'Mione…" Ron had tried. _

"_No Ronald. Absolutely not. What if we get caught? I'm Head Girl! I must follow the rules!" _

"_But-"_

"_You can count yourself lucky I didn't tell a teacher! I mean, I should try to stop you at least! I cannot come with you! And by the way, I still not support the idea!"_

Regardless, the boys were now standing at the wall where they knew the entrance to the Slytherin common room was. Waiting for a student to walk in and tell the password, they began regretting their decision to come this late. What if everyone was inside already?

They waited for about ten minutes, and just when Harry was about to suggest for them to come back another night they heard someone approach. Someone that sounded like a pig and weighed like an elephant…

Goyle.

He was carrying so much food you could barely see his head. He had most certainly been down to the kitchens.

He stood in front of the wall for a while with his brows furrowed like he was thinking very intensely.

'_Oh, God! He can't remember the password!'_ Harry felt like face palming.

Suddenly Goyles face brightened and he said the password

"Salazar"

Harry had to admire Goyles stupidity.

They entered the green and silver room, the window facing the black lake gave everything a green glow.

Goyle didn't stop there but led them to a staircase, and then to something that seemed to be the boys dormitories. He opened a door a stepped in leaving the door open for Harry and Ron to sneak in.

"Close the door you idiot!" Ah, the sweet voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Dude, chill! No one is going to hear anything we say anyway! Bet they're all asleep…"

Malfoy just gave his friend, Blaise Zabini, a "you never know" look.

Harry looked around the room. Five Slytherins on the whole; Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, some guy Harry thought was named Theodore Nott and of course, Malfoy. Bingo. He gave Ron a thumbs up.

"Uh so… At 'ere u guys alking 'bout?

"Please Goyle" The boy who Harry thought was Nott said without looking up from his quidditch magazine. "Swallow before you speak."

Malfoy sighed. "And to answer your question, nothing. We're just bored."

"Yeah" Zabini said. "Can't we talk about giiiiiiiirls?" He wriggled his eyebrows. Nott put his magazine down.

"Yeah Draco, seen anyone hot?" Zabini rolled his eyes.

"Please Theo, there's only one girl in school our 'ickle Drakie likes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, stupid me… Soooo… how's it going with her?" Malfoy frowned.

"What do you think?"

Before Nott could answer, Crabbe interrupted.

"Uh… who are we talking about?"

Harry could hardly believe his luck. Malfoy had a weak spot. A girl. Now the only thing he needed was her name…

Malfoy glared at Crabbe.

"Who do you think?" The blonde sighed dreamily "The most beautiful witch in school…"

"Uh…"

"With a heart as a lion…"

Zabini and Nott snickered. Draco looked like Loony Lovegood.

"Er…?"

"Hair soft as silk and eyes like melted chocolate…" Malfoy sighed again.

"Ehm who?"

"The only girl that's able to resist my charm…That hit me in our third year" He looked at the ceiling obviously thinking of the girl.

"Whaa….?"

" Don't be so stupid Crabbe! " Blaise had had enough of dreamy-Draco."The girl he's always talking about! The one that he he's had a crush on since third year!" He took a pause to see if Crabbe got it. When he just looked confused Nott decided to say it.

"Hermione Granger!"

**How was it? Good? Bad? Should I throw my computer out of the window so I would never be able to write again? Should I continue? *Le hopeful face REEEEWIIIIIEEEEEWWWW! Doesn't take long! Anything! Just a smiley is enough!**

**-MagiS**


	2. Hermione

**Author note: Yaaaaaaay! Update! I promised myself to try updating at least once a week… Oh, and I can't figure out how to name chapters so I'd appreciate if someone could help me… And please excuse me for all the spelling and grammar mistakes… I'm working on getting a Beta. **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I was so happy I jumped and hit my hand in my desk. It hurts. There's a bruise. KEEP IT UP!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the last chapter… Errrr… whooopsie ^^ Anyways I don't own Harry Potter just the plot. In the fanfic. Just to make things clear.**

**ENJOYYYY!**

**PRANK AND PUNISHMENT**

**Chapter 2: Hermione!**

Harry Potter was in utter shock.

Hermione.

Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_ had a crush on _Hermione Granger. _

Hermione!

His best friend! The brightest witch of her age! The buck-teethed, frizzy haired girl Ron and he had saved from a mountain troll back in their first year at Hogwarts! Who almost turned herself into a cat in their second! The girl that used a time-turner to take as many classes as possible! Hermione, who at the Yule bale had been the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, and the only friend that had been there for him when he was depressed about Ginny and Dean..., HIS BEST FRIENDS GIRLFRIEND!

Brilliant.

Speaking of Ron... His best friend seemed close to blow up. His face had actually succeeded in taking a redder colour than his hair, and that's really something. Harry reached for him. _Better calm him down before..._

Too late. Ron had moved from Harry's side and he handled Malfoy a major punch in the face. There was a loud _crack, _most likely Malfoy's nose.

Obviously hell broke loose in the room. Malfoy started screaming some very inappropriate stuff while holding his bleeding nose, while his friends (the ones with IQ higher than 20) started casting hexes, trying to figure out what strange force broke their friend's nose. Crabbe and Goyle just sat on the floor screaming, until Zabini hit Goyle with a jinx. Pillows were thrown, feathers flew, and in the middle of all that chaos Harry managed to drag Ron from the room, through the common areas and into the corridor outside.

Safely outside, harry took a look at them. The invincibility cloak had slipped a little, so Harry's arm and shoulder and Ron's legs were visible. No one of the Slytherins had seemed to notice though...

"Why did you drag me out!" Ron was furious. "Let me back in! I'll teach him to fancy _my _girl!"

He was just about to head back when Harry grabbed his arm.

"Are you bonkers? You'd get killed in there! That's the Slytherin common room, you idiot!"

Ron stiffened for a few seconds, probably thinking about how many punches he would be able to give Malfoy before getting hexed into obliviation. Then he relaxed and let Harry pull him away from the oh-so-innocent looking wall.

After adjusting the cloak so it covered them both entirely, they started heading for the Gryffindor tower.

Ron had been quiet for about ten minutes before he finally spoke.

"You think she'd like him back?"

Harry gave him a surprised and confused look.

"Who?"

"Hermione of course! Do you think she'd like Malfoy back if she knew?" Ron kept his eyes strictly on the portraits avoiding Harry's eyes.

"No!" Harry tried to keep an amused tone out of his voice. What a silly question, still Ron seemed a little worried. "Of course not! She hates him just as much as we do! Remember third year?" Both boys chuckled. Ron still kept his gaze forward.

"I dunno Harry... I mean, she's always the one defending him... and I've never heard her say anything particularly bad about him... maybe..." Ron trailed off, in thoughts. Suddenly the red-head laughed.

"Just listen to me Harry! What am I saying! She's head over heels for me, has been for three years! HA! The ferret hasn't got a chance... Errrrr... right Harry?

Harry did not actually know what to answer. Sure, Hermione had seemed to like Ron a lot in their sixth year and when Ron left them while they were hunting horcruxes she had been devastated, but now when both his best friend were finally together she wasn't as happy as Harry thought she would be.

There were all those small things, a forced smile or shrugging Ron's hand off her shoulders. Sometimes she even refused to hold hands.

Harry knew Hermione very well, but he was not really sure what to think. Maybe he should ask her about it later. But for now, to answer Ron's question he just said: "Sure mate. Of course."

They reached the portrait and climbed into the common room. Harry sat down on a couch not really wanting to sleep yet. Ron decided to join him.

Suddenly Harry started to laugh. He almost fell on the floor. While laughing he got a glimpse of a very confused Ron. He decided to tell him the reason of his laughter.

"We did it Ron!" Harry said, still painting from his laughing. "What we came for! Malfoy's weak spot! We could get back at him!"

A smile started to form on Ron's lips as he understood. This c would be good.

"And I think I know someone who would be more than happy to help..."

**THERE I know it was kinda short, but eighter this or some update next... month? If you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to rewiew. If not, review.**

**-Love you more than cupcakes, MagiS**


	3. Perfect

**Authors note: HIIII! Terribly sorry for the late update! I just had tons of schoolwork and tests, and since this is my last year in compulsory school I have to work really hard… Anyways, to make it up to you, this is my longest chapter so far!**

**OMG OVER 20 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: Despite all my efforts, I still do not own Harry Potter… :(**

**PRANK AND PUNISHMENT**

**Chapter 3: Perfect**

Draco Malfoy could not believe his luck. There she was, all alone, sitting by a small table in the library. Hermione Granger. Her two watchdogs, St. Pothead and The Weasel, was nowhere to be seen. All the other students had also left the library, most likely because they found wasting such a beautiful autumn day like this one _inside,_ unbearable.

This was his chance. He just knew it. Destiny was on his side. The chair opposite her was even a little bit pulled out, as if inviting him to sit down.

He'd finally be able to talk to her alone.

Perfect.

A normal guy would at least have been a little bit nervous; after all, Hermione hated him, no denying that. But this was Draco Malfoy, with an ego at the size of Great Britain (and a little bit of Ireland). Also, he knew what he wanted, and Malfoys _always _got what they wanted.

He walked up to her, smiling at how engorged she was in her book. She hadn't even noticed him yet. Draco decided to change that.

"Granger" he greeted, sitting down opposite her.

She jumped with surprise, but the surprised look soon changed into a frown when she saw who had interrupted her.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Giving him no time to answer she continued. "If you're just here to annoy me, please go away. I really have to read this."

Draco looked at her book. _Hogwarts, a history. _Really, now.

"Nice try Granger, but I happen to know that you've read that book before, about eight times! Though I can't figure out why you'd like me to leave… Most girls seem to love my presence!"

Hermione gave him a confused look. "How did you know that?"

"Well, if you are such a handsome guy as I am, you notice things about girls-"

She rolled her eyes. "Not that! The fact that I've read _Hogwarts a history _eight times before? Even Harry and Ron wouldn't notice that!"

"Well… I… Errr…" _Draco! You can't tell her you've been stalking her! Quick! Say something smart! NOW!_

"Nice weather today! Perfect time for reading in the library! Mind if I sit down?"

Hermione gave him an odd look.

"You're already sitting."

"I knew that!" Draco coughed to hide his embarrassment and the chose to change the subject. "Why are you reading _Hogwarts a history_ anyways?"

"Leave me alone Malfoy." Geez, Granger could be rude.

"Not until you answer my question!" Well, two could play that game.

"NO!"

"That's not answer enough!"

"Go away, Ferret"

"Ouch, that hurt! Hmm… no."

"Yes, you will leave now!"

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"QUIET!"

Madame Pince gave them a stern look. Hermione smiled innocently at her before turning to Draco.

"See what you did!"

"You could have just answered me" he said smirking.

Hermione made a frustrated noise. "Whatever! I was looking for facts about the room of requirement… but I can't find the page anymore!"

"Well" Draco said, thinking. "I reckon there was something on page 395…"

Hermione turned to the page. "Oh yes! Here it is! Thank you so… HEY! How did you know where it was?"

Draco smirked. "I don't know about your imbecile friends, but _I have _read _Hogwarts a history_…"

Hermione could not believe it. She had seriously thought she was the only one in the whole school who had read the book. And here was someone who also had read it, right there, in front of her, in the library! She didn't care if that person happened to be Draco "The-Insufferable-Git-Who's-Called Her-The-M-word-Countless-Times-And-Just-Insulted-Her-Friends" Malfoy (short: Draco TIGWCHTMCTAJIHF Malfoy), she finally had someone to discuss a book with! Also, he had been oddly nice today. Therefore, Hermione jumped straight into a conversation with _Draco Malfoy_ about the enchanted roof in the great hall.

"Ron!" Harry yelled at his best friend. "Drop that sandwich and come here!"

"Why?" Ron tried to ask, but since he had stuffed his mouth with food it sounded like "Aye?"

Harry showed him the letter he just got from a small brown owl:

_Dear Harry, and not so dear Ronal;_

_Here are the candies you asked for. Since they still officially are under progress, they won't cost you anything (except that Ron has to do our chores for a month, but ickle Ronnie doesn't mind, does he?). _

_We call them truth toffee. The candies contain small amounts of veritaserum to make the victim spill all his secrets for about 10 minutes. They will also turn your hair pink (we're still trying to fix that…) Also, if you want everyone to hear what he says; just cast a snorus charm on the toffees. Be sure to bring a camera._

_Love (but not that kind of love) Gred and Forge_

Ron smiled wickedly.

Perfect.

"What is that?" Blaise Zabini and Vincent Crabbe were relaxing by the black lake when suddenly Crabbe had opened a box of chocolates.

"I dunno. Took it from a first year." Crabbe grunted, looking quite satisfied with himself.

"Wait!" Blaise said. The chocolate looked suspicious. He brought it to his nose and sniffed. They smelled funny, like vanilla shampoo, perfume and expensive textiles… "Amortentia! These are spiked with love potion!" How in the name of Merlin had a first year got his hands on these?

Crabbe looked dumb.

"Uhhhh whatcha' gonna to do with them…?"

Blaise thought for a while. He should report them to a teacher, he really should, but oh how many wonderful pranks these darlings could be used for…

An idea popped up in his head. He grinned.

"You know what Crabbe? Potty and Weasel are in for a real treat…"

Hermione walked out of the library feeling very odd. She couldn't believe she had spent the entire afternoon in the library with_ Draco Malfoy._ And she had actually enjoyed it. It felt sort of surreal. But at the same time, she felt like she had made a new friend. Or, at least, lost an old enemy.

_Maybe he is finally growing up_, she thought as she walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

Who would have thought?

**If you're happy and you know it click review (clap clap)**

**If you're happy and you know it click review (clap clap)**

**If you're happy and you know it then your face will surely show it**

**If you're happy and you know it click review!**


	4. Breakfast of DOOM

**Authors note: ****Hejsan****! Here's an update!**

**Thank you to: dutch potterfan, Deviation27, Lena8993, voldyismyfather, tHevoLtuRi'SdARkpRiNceSS, ME, Alice Primrose Granger, Bunearygirl, vdean13, Just Your Above Average Malfoy, ellenloveforever, shortstuff8xoxo, BeeSmartie, fuzzywuzzy35, LadySarahj, ChocolateFrogsStoleMyCat, eccentric indeed, Zelma Kallas, moonlight fire xx, , Sophia Jane Marie, Nobody, coolgems1630, TeIronyBehindMyRealName and Pug1998 for reviewing! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**Also thank you to everyone that has put this story on alerts and their favorites!**

**LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR!**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter just as much as I own a thousand of apple stocks. Yeah, right.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**PRANK AND PUNISHMENT**

**Chapter 4: Breakfast of DOOM**

Hermione Granger was not in a happy mood. Quite the opposite, actually. She was having one of the worst hair days _in her life_; she was tired, late for breakfast and the all the morning's classes had been canceled because of a quidditch game. Quidditch! How could such a vulgar sport be more important than her education!

To make things worse, she knew Harry and Ron were up to something, and they refused to tell her anything. It's not like she would tell a teacher or something! She could be fun too!

Apparently, her friends thought otherwise.

_Sigh._

Suddenly she felt a strange craving for chocolate. When she was young, her mum used to buy her a chocolate bar every time she was sad and depressed. It always helped. Yes, chocolate was just what she needed right now.

She entered the Great Hall where all the students were eating breakfast while talking about the upcoming quidditch game. The first game of the year was always exciting, new players were introduced and old ones showed off their improved skills. Of course, Hermione couldn't care less.

She looked around and saw Malfoy at his usual seat at the Slytherin table. She still had mixed feelings about him, and she wondered if yesterday in the library had been a joke. She looked away before he caught her staring at him.

She sat down between Ron and Neville and started nibbling on a piece of toast. That was when she saw it. There, on Ron's plate, was a piece of chocolate! She _had to_ get it. It would make her feel so much better!

"Ron…" She said in the sweetest tone she could muster.

Ron immediately turned away from the conversation he had with Harry about (surprise, surprise) quidditch.

"Yes 'Mione?" he asked smiling, swinging his arm around her at the same time.

A few months ago Hermione's heart would have fluttered at the gesture. But that was before _the incident_.

_The incident. _It had happened at one of the many "victory parties" the golden trio had been invited to. She had needed a little fresh air and left the house to explore the garden. Suddenly she had heard weird noises and she had quietly followed the noise to find out where it came from.

She hid behind a three and then looked at the source of the noise. Hermione had been terrified at what she saw. Ron snogging _Lavender Brown_!Tears had started to form in her eyes but then Ron had pulled away from Lavender, politely explaining he was with Hermione now, and that he would not be with anyone else. Lavender had looked defeated but nodded and walked away.

It didn't sound so bad did it? Well, the fact that made Hermione feel so betrayed was that Ron hadn't told her about it. She had even tried to confront him about it, giving him hints, but he acted like he didn't know what she was talking about. Ron was not a bad guy, but the fact that he didn't trust her enough to tell her made her feel very unsure about their whole relationship.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. No time to focus on her feelings now, she needed that chocolate!

She looked at Ron and smiled sweetly.

"I was just wondering… where did you get that chocolate from?"

Ron looked down on his plate and he looked genuinely surprised at the sweetie on his plate.

"I have no idea… look, Harry has one too! Maybe some quidditch fans gave them to us!" He was just about to eat it when he noticed Hermione batting her eyelashes at him.

"But of course 'Mione… You should have it. I'm sure I'll get a lot more when we win the game!" He grinned at her and offered her the chocolate. She beamed at him.

"Thank you!" She said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, before eating the chocolate.

Ron looked at the Slytherin table to see if the ferret had noticed. Yes, Malfoy was glaring at him from across the hall.

Ron couldn't help but smile when he saw the Truth Toffee in Malfoy's hand. He and Harry had asked the house-elves in the kitchen to give it to him at breakfast.

It was a relatively easy plan. Make Malfoy eat the candy in the great hall, and then have a little talk with him in front of every student in Hogwarts. And you could just guess what their little talk would be about… Malfoy would never recover from the humiliation when Hermione rejected him. Sweet, sweet revenge.

.

.

_A few minutes earlier…_

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table. Even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was quite nervous for the quidditch game today. Slytherin versus Gryffindor, and stupid st. Potter had a habit of always catching the snitch right in front of his nose, and make him look like a fool.

But this year would be different. He had a new broom, imported from France, and he had practiced all summer. He was practically unbeatable. No reason to be nervous. If only his stomach would believe him…

Draco looked down at his plate to scoop up another piece of bacon when he noticed a candy lying there. Probably from one of his many fan girls. He smirked to himself and picked it up, before looking at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was getting all cozy with the Weasel, and Draco frowned. The idiot didn't deserve her. She was far too good for him.

Still glaring Draco put the toffee in his mouth.

.

.

Ron nudged Harry when he saw that Malfoy ate the candy. Time for the fun to begin.

They simultaneously rose from the table, dragging Hermione with them. She was just staring in the air and didn't look quite well, nut the boys were too excited to notice. They both dragged her to the Slytherin table, before all sitting down next to Draco. The entire Great Hall fell silent. Gryffindors! At the Slytherin table!

Ron grinned. Good. The more attention the better.

"Malfoy, old pal!" Ron began. Draco sneered at him.

"I'm not your _pal _weasel. Get away from here before someone loses their appetite…" Draco looked at Ron and then at his food "Too late." The Slytherin table burst out in laughter.

"But my dear ferret friend…" Ron continued, ignoring his insult. "We just wanted to talk for a while" Harry nodded at his friend's side. Hermione was oddly quiet.

Draco looked suspicious.

"About what?"

Ron and harry smirked at each other.

"About _Hermione._"

Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini froze in their seats. Crabbe and Goyle just continued eating.

"You see, she wants to know what you thin about her, right 'Mione?" Hermione just nodded, with her gaze somewhere far away. She looked a lot like Luna Lovegood.

Then Blaise noticed something, together with a big amount of the students nearby.

"Draco!" he whispered. "Your hair…"

But his efforts were in vain.

Draco didn't listen to him but answered Ron's question.

"I hate her. She is a filthy mudblood and I wish her nothing good!" Or that was what he intended to say. Instead he said, with an abnormally loud voice:

"I think she is the most beautiful witch in school. She's smart and funny and she's liked by everyone. And…

The silence in the hall was so absolute you could hear a quill fall.

"… I love her!"

**I really have to stop with these cliffhangers…**

**So just to clarify things, the chocolate Hermione ate was one of those spiked with love potion… Blaise had planned giving them to Harry and Ron :) BUT I MADE HIM FAIL! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Now, REVIEW 'cause I don't think Draco likes being stuck like that for so long…**

**Draco: YES! REVIEW!**

**See, Draco Malfoy told you to review. Now you have to!**

**- Love you more than red vines, MagiS**


	5. Falling in love

**Authors note: Another early update! NOT! But why waste time on my **_**absolutely valid **_**excuses?**

**Disclaimer: If I drank veritaserum I wouldn't be able to say"I own Harry Potter!" Because I don't.**

**ENJOY!**

**PRANK AND PUNISHMENT**

**Chapter 5: Falling in love…**

"I love her!"

The Great Hall had never been this quiet. Even the birds outside had stopped singing.

The students wore different expressions. The first and second years looked confused, not really understanding why everyone was so quiet. The older ones looked shocked, betrayed or disgusted. The teachers looked either confused or amused. Only one face stood out from the crowd.

"Really? Oh Draco, that's so sweet!"

Hermione Granger. Her smile was so bright it would light up the dark side for sure.

Draco looked at her in disbelief. _Sweet? _Wasn't she supposed to hate his guts?

"What?"

Hermione stood up and yanked Draco up from his seat too. They were now the only two persons standing in The Hall.

"Yes! And since you already said it, I'm also going to say it! I love you too!"

Then she threw her arms around him and began kissing him passionately.

Draco Malfoy could have had it worse.

Sadly, the kiss was cut short by a certain Ron Weasley, who had finally come to his senses. He pulled Hermione off Draco.

"What are you doing? You don't like _him_! You like ME! Remember?"

Hermione looked at him like a teacher looks at the stupidest child in the class.

"Oh Ron! You poor narrow-minded boy! Some day you'll learn that love chooses whomever it wants!" She patted him on the head.

"Now if you all would excuse us, Draco and I have a lot to talk about. Have a nice breakfast!"

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall dragging a very happy Draco with her.

The Hall was left in silence, Ron still standing red faced by the Slytherin table. An unnamed third year Ravenclaw spoke up and said what everyone was thinking:

"WHAT in Merlin's name did just happen?"

.

.

And as if Hogwarts had not had enough excitement for a _month_ there was still the quidditch game, Slytherin against Gryffindor. Harry and Ron were having a very serious conversation in the boys changing rooms.

"The imperius curse!"

"No he wouldn't!"

"Yes he would!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

Five minutes later one of the chasers, Dean Thomas, couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up! What are you two even fighting about?"

Harry and Ron looked at him like they finally remembered that there were others in the room.

"We are not fighting! We are just having a heated conversation! I was just about to explain to Harry here that The Ferret has cast the imperius curse in our friend Hermione, like the Death Eater he is, to make her like him!

"He wouldn't have!"

"Yes he would!"

"ENOUGH!" Apart from being thoroughly annoyed he was also getting worried now. Fights were never good before a quidditch game. And Dean had a lot better idea about what had happened.

"You sure he didn't use a love potion?"

The Seeker and the Keeper looked at each other and then at Dean. Then they declared together:

"Naaaah that's just stupid!"

.

.

The game was not going well for the Slytherins. 50-20 to Gryffindor, and they had only played for about ten minutes.

Right now the Gryffindors had the Quaffle, and Draco had a sinking feeling in his stomach that there would soon be another goal for Gryffindor. Confessing your love for a girl in a rivalry house just before a quidditch game, when you were captain of a quidditch team, was apparently not a good idea.

Thank Merlin that Potter hadn't spotted the Snitch yet.

Speaking of Snithes… Draco narrowed his eyes to see a little better. What was flash of gold above the Slytherin goal hoops? Could it be…?

Draco lent forward on his Silver Arrow 2012 (newest model, imported from France) to make the broom fly as fast as it could. He could clearly see the Snitch now; it was flying towards the stands.

"_Draco Malfoy seems to have spotted the snitch!"_

A few seconds later Potter was right on his tail. Thank you very much, Zacharias Smith! He could have kept quiet just a few more seconds…

Harry and Draco flew side by side, both trying to reach the Snitch, which was flying just out of their reach in its usual manner. The Gryffindors cheered loudly for Harry and the Slytherins just as loud for Draco. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were also cheering.

That was when he saw her. There, among the other Gryffindors, with her hair flying in the wind and chocolate brown eyes sparkling, was Hermione. And Draco just knew she was yelling his name.

He and Hermione were finally together, and he couldn't have been happier. After the incident in the Great Hall, they had talked through things, and Draco had told her he had liked her since third year. She had told him she _thought_ she had liked him a long time too, but just realized it at the breakfast. Well that _was_ logical enough wasn't it?

Draco had also apologized for all the times he had called her a mudblood and she had forgiven him. She understood.

He had also told her to meet him after dinner tonight, so he could take her on a first date. Draco had a few ideas; he just hoped Hermione would like them…

Then Hermione had given him a good luck kiss, for the game, and walked away.

Telling a girl you like her doesn't make you look like an idiot after all!

She was so perfect, and Draco felt like he was falling even more for her every day, every hour. Falling down, down, down…

That's when he realized a Bludger had knocked him off his broom.

***Trollface* Surprise! A cliffhanger!**

**Soooo… I was wondering… Since my updates are usually, krhm, **_**slightly **_**late, would you like me to do recaps, like what has happened so far etc.?**

**Also... If I get enough reviews there might not be a cliffie in next chapter…**

**Voice of reason: How are you even supposed to fit in a cliffhanger in the next chapter…?**

**Me: Oh, shut up, no one listens to you anyways!**

**REVIEW!**

**- Love you more than ice-cream, MagiS**


	6. Plotting and making deals

**Authors note: HII EVERYONE! Sorry… It's been a while… *no excuses***

**I CAN SERIUOSLY NOT THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH FOR YOUR FANTASTIC REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: I was born not to own Harry Potter but to write semi-serious fanfics…**

**Okay, here's a recap:**

**Harry and Ron sneaked into the Slytherin dorms and found out Draco fancies Hermione. Hermione is under the effect of a love potion. Draco confesses his love for Hermione at breakfast. They are now together. Hermione and Ron used to be together. Draco fell off a broom. What a mess. **

**AND IT GETS WORSE!**

**PRANK AND PUNISHMENT**

**Chapter 6: Plotting and making deals…**

Blaise Zabini sat in the hospital wing. The cause of his visit was lying in the bed in front of him, right now oblivious to the world thanks to a dreamless sleep potion. The dark haired Slytherin sighed. Madame Pomfrey had informed him Draco had broken three ribs, but he would be okay once he had gotten himself a little rest. Actually he should be able to leave the hospital wing by tomorrow. Blaise eyed his friend. He was really lucky to land on the quidditch stands instead of the ground 30 meters below.

In the other chair sited on the other side of the bed slept Hermione granger. She hadn't left Draco's side, not even to eat, or even more unbelievable, go to classes. _She must really like him, then. _

It was quite odd actually. One day she hated him and the other they snogged in front of the entire great hall. _Girls and their stupid emotions._

Speaking of girls… he couldn't help but wonder how his prank turned out this morning. Well, obviously Pottie and Gingerella didn't eat the chocolates given to them, but maybe some house elves did. That would be _hilarious_. Blaise made a mental note to check the kitchens later.

What if one of the stupid gryffindorks ate one? Like, what if Granger would have eaten one and then gone and told some random boy she liked him, and what if that random boy would have been secretly in love with her! And then they got together and… Wait a minute.

Oh no.

That night Blaise Zabini was found in his dorm writing his testament.

.

.

Hermione woke up with a feeling of loss in her head. She tried to remember what she had lost. Oh, right. She couldn't. Her memories of the day. Gone.

She opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital wing. Had something happened to her? No, she was sitting in a chair. So she was visiting someone. But who? Maybe if she took a look… _wait!_ Draco Malfoy!

And then she remembered.

Waking up.

Breakfast.

Chocolate.

Malfoy.

Kissing.

Quidditch.

Fretting over Malfoy in the hospital wing.

But if she had been here all day that meant… _she had missed all her classes._

Whoever had done this was a dead man! She was really lucky the potion hadn't had a long effect! The first thing she would do now was to tell professor McGonanagall, or even _Dumbledore,_ and then they would find out what terrible person did this _awful _thing to her. Yes! And then she could carry on with dedicating her life to school! Brilliant!

_Why do you have to be such a buzz kill Hermione?_

Where did that come from? A little voice in her head? I reminded her awful lot of Harry and Ron… Although, even if she didn't like to admit it, the voice vas right. She was a buzz kill. But someone had to be, right? They wouldn't have survived the war if she hadn't been there to talk some sense into her friends…

_But the war is over. _

Once again the voice in her head had a point. She could afford being a little reckless. Earn a little respect from Harry and Ron. Prove she wasn't the little goody two-shoe bookworm head-girl they thought she was… Maybe _then_ they would let her participate in their plans! But if she didn't tell any teachers, what _could_ she do?

_Think logically._

Sure. Okay, someone had given her love potion. The whole school thought her and the Ferret were madly in love. That's it! Hermione grinned to herself. Malfoy had had some love potion too! Why else would he act in love with her!

So, she had Draco Malfoy, with the help of love potion, madly in love with her. The question was not _what_ to do, but _what not_ to do!

She leaned back in her surprisingly comfortable chair and waited.

.

.

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had once again come up with a "brilliant" plan. The knew the Ferret usually liked to boast to his friends about his schemes and ideas, so why not ask one of them what Malfoy had done to Hermione? And by _ask_, they meant kidnapping and blackmailing.

The opportunity actually came to them before they even had the plan properly thought out. Ron and Harry were washing their hands in the boys bathroom on the third floor, and in walked no one else than Blaise Zabini himself. The golden boys didn't think more about it though, until they heard the door to one of the bathroom stalls close with a loud BANG.

Harry nudged Ron, and when Ron looked questionably at him, Harry then tilted his head at the door where the Slytherin had disappeared. Ron seemed to understand, what an opportunity, really, there was no one else than the three boys in the bathroom right now. But no surprise there, the boy who lived usually had the all the odds _ever_ in his favor.

Both boys drew their wand simultaneously and Harry locked the toilet door from the outside while Ron secured the entire bathroom, making sure no other students would walk in. It would have looked comical if not the situation had been so… Well, it looked comical.

"What the devil?" The Slytherin had found out couldn't open the door.

"That's right!" Harry said triumphantly."And now we would like to know what the Ferret has done to our Hermione!"

Blaise couldn't believe it. "Pothed? Weasel-bee? You locked me in a toilet? For interrogation? Seriously?"

Ron didn't catch the irony in Blaise's voice and stated proudly; "Yeah, so you better tell us!"

The dark-haired Slytherin raised an eyebrow, although the other boys couldn't see it through the door. "Or what?"

"We will newer let you out! You will die here and the only girl you will ever see again will be Moaning Myrtle!"

Blaise suddenly felt a bit nervous. An eternity with Moaning Myrtle? Swallowing nervously he asked:

"So what was it you wanted to know?"

Ron and Harry both smirked at the door that blocked their view of the Slytherin.

"What did Malfoy do to Hermione to make her like him back?"

Blaise felt like panicking. He couldn't confess, right? Although he still had to finish that testament… But wait a minute!

"How did you two know Draco fancies Granger!"

Now it was the Gryffindors turn to lock nervous.

"Eeerr… Internet?" Harry suggested.

Blaise was confused. Whatever this _internet _was it must be a very powerful source of information. There was really no use to hide anything from them then.

"I did it, okay!" He screamed a little bit too loud to seem sane. "You were supposed to eat them!"

"Eat what?"

"The chocolate!"

"Ehhh… Harry? I think we should jut let him out…"

"NO! Let me explain! I placed to pieces of love potion spiked chocolate on your plates so _you two_ would eat them but _Granger_ ate one before you had the chance and now she's in love with Draco! Wait… Let me out?"

Ron was furious. _He_ was the reason his girlfriend adored a Ferret? Because a stupid Slytherin couldn't handle a _simple prank_?

Suddenly Blaise was very happy about the door separating them.

"Not bloody likely now! Harry, let's leave him here!"

"Calm yourself Ron! At least we now know what's wrong with 'Mione. I'm sure we can find a cure in Slughorns potions storeroom."

The boy locked in the bathroom stall suddenly felt sorry for his friend. Sure, Slytherins were supposed to be backstabbing jerks, but what to do? He had come to take a certain liking to the blonde. It's pretty sad, really, the only day Draco's crush doesn't hate him and he spends it lying unconscious in the hospital wing… If only…

"Wait!" Blaise yelled, then hearing Weasley and Potter stop moving outside. "What about a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Let Draco have Granger for a month, and none of the Slytherins will try to make a fool of any you Gryffindors for a whole term!" Gryffindors were always fools anyway … The Slytherins would survive…

Harry and Ron looked at each other. It was a pretty good deal but…

"A week. He can have her for a week."

A sigh o defeat was heard from the other side of the door.

"A week it is."

And without realizing they had just used their best friend as commodity, Harry and Ron left the bathroom in high spirits, letting Blaise out of the small toilet with some last flicks of their wands.

**WOHOO! Chapter 6 DONE!**

**Now, my dear readers, REVIEEEEEEEEW and I'll get you SUGAR QUILLS! They are a lot more delicious to write with than an old laptop, right?**

**-Love you more than strawberries, MagiS**


	7. Getting to know each other

**Authors note: UPDATE! So, so, terribly sorry, I know It's late but… I've been to France, my cat disappeared, Jedward's new album came out, the last Artemis Fowl book came out and on the whole my life has kept me occupied.**

**Sugar quills to: Pug1998, dragonlady, Rainbow Breaker, Giraffes4Ever, Zelma Kallas, BeeSmartie, purple521, Shattered Fragment and skull white THANK YOU FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: www. tumblr blog/ totallyawesomemagicsparks (remove the spaces...)  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter, yes?**

**Short recap:**

**Harry and Ron sneaked into the Slytherin dorms and found out Draco fancies Hermione. Hermione is under the effect of a love potion. Draco confesses his love for Hermione at breakfast. They are now together. Hermione and Ron used to be together. Draco fell off a broom. Blaise was locked into a toilet. Hermione has a plan. Yes, I am too lazy to write a new recap.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PRANK AND PUNISHMENT**

**Chapter 7: Getting to know each other**

Draco Malfoy woke up with a pounding headache. Actually his whole body felt like it had been run over by a hippo, or _Goyle,_ or something. He tried sitting up.

"I really don't think that's a good idea".

Wait. There was someone else there with him? Someone who sounded exactly like…

"Hermione?"

She smiled at him. _Smiled. She never smiled at him_. Draco couldn't believe it!

"You look shocked" she half asked, half stated, a little confused.

"Yeah…" _You smiled. _"I... eh… Why are you here? What happened?"

Hermione gave him an even more confused look. "You don't remember? Well… you fell off your broom…"

Draco's face went from confused to panicked as he remembered. Then a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hermione! Are we really together! Did you really wait for me all day? Even though that meant you missed classes?"

"Yeah…"

Hermione was sure the love potion was still in his system. The huge grin on Draco's face would not be there if he still hated her. It bothered her little that the potion had worn off _her_ so fast, and still worked for Draco, but really, this was magic. Try to explain it with logics and the only thing you get out of it is a headache. She had a lot of experience.

See, Hermione had come up with a plan while waiting for Malfoy to wake up. She was going to show the whole school, including Harry and Ron, that she wasn't that boring nerd who thought "Fun" was some sort of sushi. And Draco would help her. She was going to…

"What are you thinking about?"

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the blonde. _Well, it's now or never._

"I think we should get to know each other a little better."

Draco nodded slowly. "You know, I was supposed to take you on a date tonight… "

"Don't worry about it." _Now what would a girl _in love_ say? Something cliché like… _"At least we're here together."

Draco was about to say something, probably about the cliché, but she interrupted him.

"What about we ask each other questions and then try to answer them honestly?"

"Sure…" Draco was confused. Hermione was acting odd, and he should know, after all those years of stalking her. Maybe she was just nervous or something. You never know with _girls_. He decided to not think about it.

"Okay…" Hermione begun. "What's your favorite color?"

The Gryffindor thought she should stick to safe questions for starters. She would be able to answer them herself when he, without a doubt, asked her back without revealing too much. Earn Malfoy's trust and all that.

Draco tried not to laugh out loud. "Really, Hermione?" Although the Slytherin actually thought it was quite adorable of her to ask such an unoriginal question.

She looked a little sheepish. "A favorite color can tell a lot about a person!"

"Okay, well, mine is kind of obvious. Slytherin green. What's yours?"

"Slytherin green? Well, I shouldn't be surprised… Mine is yellow."

"Yellow? Why?"

"I like it."

"Okaaaay… Favorite food?"

Hermione thought about it. "Well, I have to say I like muggle food… like pancakes and pizza…"

"I see."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about."

"That's right." Draco said with a charming smile that usually made girls faint at his feet. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Your turn Mal- Draco." _Hope he didn't notice that. Didn't seem to._

"Are you rich?"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Are you rich?"

The brunette didn't know what to answer. "Eeeh, well, my family is not poor, but we aren't rich either…" Biting her lip she thought about what to ask him next. "What's your best school subject?"

"Defense against dark arts"

"Why? Because Snape is still teaching?"

"Well, partly, but I've always liked it. Even when we had that idiot Lockhart as a teacher."

Hermione snickered. "Actually, I think he reminded me about an older you!"

"He did not! Urgh, I'm never going to be like… Hey! What happened to him anyways?"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "I have no idea." She paused a little thinking about what to ask next. "Favorite music?"

.

.

When the old clock in the hospital wing hit twelve Hermione found herself actually enjoying "In-love Draco's" company. Far too often she told him more than she would have liked, but it didn't bother her so much. He was under a love potion for Merlins sake. He wouldn't tell anyone.

Although, she was getting pretty frustrated. Draco still hadn't told her anything important to help her on her… mission. Time to speed things up.

Her next question took Draco by surprise. "What do you fear most?"

Draco looked down. "Voldemort"

Hermione couldn't help but raise her eyebrows. "Really? But you-"

"I know. I was a death eater. But that's how he controlled us. With fear."

Grey eyes then suddenly met brown. "I'm glad you killed him" He almost whispered it. If the hospital wing hadn't been all empty and quiet she wouldn't have heard him.

They stayed silent for a while, thinking about the war. Draco broke the silence.

"What's yours?"

Hermione considered lying, but really, there's no point. It wasn't like she was trying to hide it.

"Flying. On a broom."

"What! Quidditch! Why?"

"I just… Well…It's hard to explain. I panic."

Hermione was starting to get tired now. But she was_ not_ going to leave before Draco revealed something worth the effort. She decided to go directly for the kill.

"What's your deepest, darkest secret?"

Draco- _Wait! Since when do I call him _Draco_! _Looked at her for a long time. Hermione wasn't even sure if the Slytherin would answer her… Then he smiled a little.

"It kind of has to do with you…"

What! This was perfect! Now he just had to-

"MISS GRANGER! What are you _still_ doing here! It is past curfew! Go to your dorm! NOW!

That moment the Gryffindor actually wanted to murder someone. Or at least hurt very much.

With a final wave at Draco's direction Hermione let Madame Pomfrey shoo her out. But she was sure about one thing now, and that was finding out that secret, one way, or another.

**Now, my dear readers don't kill me. I'll make it short and painless.**

**I'm putting Prank and Punishment on ice for a while. Like a couple of months.**

**The reason will soon be posted here as a new story… kind of… BUT I JUST HAVE TO DO THIS.**

**Although Reviews might just make things better…**

**-Love you more than bubblegum, MagiS**


End file.
